Biss zum Frühstück
by Besii
Summary: Was wenn Bella weniger Mary Sue und mehr 'normaler' Teenager wäre? Zum Glück bekommt das Stephenie Meyer nie mit ;-
1. Prolog

Prolog: Vor dem Wort

Mir war egal wie ich sterben würde, obwohl ich hätte mal drüber nachdenken

müssen in der letzten Zeit...jedenfalls nicht so wie's jetzt grad für mich

aussieht,

ich dachte eigentlich immer eher an eine Überdosis, im Heath Ledger Style oder

so...

Ich starrte vollgedrohnt zu dem Typen rüber, er stand einfach zu weit entfernt,

ich brauche umbedingt eine Brille!

Aber es war sicher nicht schlimm für jemanden zu Sterben den mal liebt, erst

recht nicht für Edward...Gott ist er heiß.

Naja, vielleicht bringt das Pluspunkte für den Himmel?

Wäre ich doch nie nach Forks gekommen ey, aber irgendwie bereue ich es nicht,

auch wenn dieser James Typ mich killen will.

Edward ist es wert.

Gibt dir das Leben die Hand, nimm den ganzen Arm! Oder in meinem Fall den ganzen

Vampir...

Aber heul danach nicht wenns vorbei ist, du Depp.

"Ey was ist nun?" fragte er nervös und kam auf mich zu, um mir mein Gras

weguznehmen.


	2. Forks un' so

Kapitel 1: Forks un' so...

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER, WÜRDE ICH DARAN GELD VERDIENEN WÜRDE

ICHS NICHT HIER HOCHLADEN, NUR DIE BEKLOPPTE IDEE HIERZU GEHÖR HALT MIR 'NE?

Attention:

May have böse Wörter and schlechtes benehmen in it!

BITTE NICHTS NACHAHMEN! DROGEN SIND WAS SCHLECHTES! Böse, Pfui aus!

---------------------------------------------------------

Ich steh in der brühenden Bitze und warte dass meine olle endlich die Tickets

hat,

Ich glaube immernoch die schlimmste Entschiedung meines Lebens getroffen zu

haben,

ich ziehe heute nach Forks, irgendso ein dreckskaff irgendwo bei Seattle.

Viel kann ich damit nicht anfangen, da denk ich als erstes an Grey's Anatomy

wenn ich Seattle höre.

"Verdammt nochmal, was tust du denn?!" hörte ich Phil rummotzen, drehte mich

genervt zu ihnen und ging einige Schritte hinein, und war gleich drin, im

Flughafen.

"Was is'n jetzt kaputt?" fragte ich leicht benommen, der Abschieds Bong hatte

seine Wirkung noch immer nicht ganz verloren.

"Deine liebreizende Mutter hat ein falsches Ticket gekauft!"

Ich sah ihn durch meine benebelten Augen an und begann zu lachen. Der Wind der

von der offenen Tür des Flughafens reinströhmte

Wehte mir die Haare ums Gesicht und ich drohte an meinen eigenen Haaren zu

ersticken als sie sich einen Weg in meinen Mund bahnten.

"Verdammte Kacke!" polterte ich hustend rum und griff in meiner Tasche nach

meinen Marlboro's und zündete mir eine an.

Herrlich.

"Dann hilf mir endlich eine richitge zu holen, verdammt, wozu hab ich einen

Mann?! Du musst mir beistehen und mich trösten und das ganze kitschige Zeug!"

Renée hörte sich ziemlich weinerlich an, also beschloss ich die beiden einen

Moment zu verlassen und ging zurück in diese Arschhitze der ich heute den

Rücken kehren werde. Hat mir eh nie viel gebracht, hat mich nie gebräunt die

blöde Kuh, die Sonne. Ich seh aus wie ein wandelndes Gespenst und benehme mich

die meiste Zeit auch so...

Ich schwelgte in den Erinnerungen des gestrigen Abends und zerdrückte nach

wenigen Minuten meine Zigarette und fuhr mir durch das nassgeschwitze Haar.

Ekelhaft, und trotzdem konnte ich es nicht lassen und roch unmerklich an meinen

Fingern. Ich tat so als würde ich mir die Nase kratzen und machte gleich eine

Grimasse; der Geruch war alles andere als angenehm.

Ich spürtem den Blick von einem dicken Typen im Anzug und starrte einen moment

zurück.

"Brauch'ste Passfoto, Perversling?!" motzte ich und warf ihm den 'bösen Blick'

zu.

"Blöde Pedophilen ey..." murmelte ich vor mich hin und sah von den Augenwinkeln

aus dass er peinlich berührt weiterging. Pheonix war toll; so viele

interessante Menschen, schönes Wetter und Bottle Parties ohne Ende,ganz nach

meinem Geschmack.

Wer weiß was mich in Forks erwartet. Einmal mein bekloppter Vater, der jede

Woche Angeln geht und mich zu Hause abschließt dass ich ja nicht abhaue.

Bis zur Pubertät musste ich jedes Jahr nach Forks, dann wurde ich Aggresiv,

nach meinem Aufenthalt im Jugendknast wollte er mich auch nicht mehr, zum

Glück.

Ich glaube aber er wusste auch von meinem Verhältnis mit Billy...naja.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" schrie meine Mutter wie am spieß. Ich ging Augenrollen

zurück zu ihnen.

"Dein Glück dass so viele Menschen hier sind. Ich bin gerade SO genervt, ich

könnte..." sie machte die Bewegung einer Ohrfeige und ich grinste nur.

"Waaas..." sagte ich langgezogen und merkte wie meine stimme weich wurde.

"Willste mich hier schlagen oder was? Warte bis ich in den Ferien komme, du

weißt ich steh drauf..." lachte ich. Sie verzog das Gesicht und warf mir meine

Koffer zu.

"Ich hoffe er behält dich da...Phil!" Phil dackelte an und sah nun nicht mehr

so aus als wäre er angepisst wie vorhin.

"Ja, Baby?" säuselte er und meine Mutter überfiel ihn plötzlich, schien sein

Gesicht zentimeterweise zu verschlingen, mir schien dass sie mich vergessen

haben.

Sie unterbrach kurz und sah mich mit verschmiertem Lippenstift an.

"Na geh schon!" drängte sie, und ich hörte im Hintergrund jemanen 'Sucht euch

ein Zimmer!' rufen und ich lachte nur, nahm meine Sachen und nahm Renée das

richtige Ticket aus der hinteren Hosentasche. Leise flüsterte ich 'Fettarsch'

und verzog mich.

Der Flug dauerte eine Weile, ich schlief die ganze Zeit. Die Filme waren

scheiße, einmal lief "Findet Nemo", bis zur Hälfte hab ich ihn angesehen und

schlief dann ein, perfekte Einschlafhilfe.

Als ich Aufgewacht war lief einer von den "Harry Potter" Filmen...ich hab nicht

drauf geachtet, ich mochte Harry Potter nicht, wobei Dumbledore immer so Stoned

aussah als würde er gerade aus einem Vollrausch aufwachen...und der Bart hatte

was anturnendes. Am Ende gabs sogar 'nen Toten, sau cool irgendwie, der sah

sogar geil aus und so.

Ich musste dann auf so 'nen Billigfieger umsteigen bis nach Forks a.k.a.

Amish-Town und wurde da von Charlie abgeholt.

Er sah mich nur an und ich starrte mit einem glasigen Blick zurück.

"Hallo" sagte er leise und ich nickte.

"Bella?" sagte er zögernd und ich kam raus aus meinem Halbschlaf.

"Was?! Erkennst du mich nicht wieder oder wie?!" brüllte ich und trat ihm auf

den Fuß. Er schrie auf und Fluchte wild herrum, ich lachte ihn aus und brachte

meine Sachen zum Auto. Der Polizeiwagen machte mir ein wenig Angst, alte

erinnerungen und so...

"Musstest du mit 'Pamela' kommen?" - das war 'ihr' Spitzname - sagte ich

schluckend und setzte mich auf den Beifahrerplatz als er eingestiegen war.

"Was dagegen?" fragte er rau und fuhr los.

Die ganze Fahrt über redete er, erzählte mir was von Hausregeln, von wegen

keine Jungs, kein Alkohol, keine Parties. Ich war eigentlich schon wieder fast

eingeschlafen aber seine komische Stimme erinnerte mich an einen nervigen Wecker

und ließ mir keine Ruhe.

"Reg dich ab alter Mann, wahscheinlich begehe ich Selbstmord bevor ich hier

jemanden finde er nicht zu katholisch war um mit mir rumzumachen" versicherte

ich ihm und gähnte. Er knurrte und ich wusste ich bin eben die klügere von uns

beiden.

Als wir ankamen ging ich schleunichst ins Haus, ich hatte kein Bock auf

Kofferschleppen, obwohl er nach mir schrie. In meinem alten Zimmer hing

immernoch der Schund aus Vorpubertären Zeiten; Poster von Britney Spears,

Christina Aguilera und Snoop Dogg...

Komische mischung...aber ich war sowieso die meiste Zeit die ich hier verbracht

habe High und habe alles mögliche an Musik ausprobiert.

Nicht nur an Musik, auch die Jungs waren immer nett zu mir, und ich zu ihnen.

Ich erinnere mich an meinen Kuss-Stand, den mir Charlie nach einer Stunde

verboten hatte, dann an meinen Blow-Job Stand den ich in Port Angeles hatte, er

kam persönlich mit dem Streifenwagen und hat mich in Handschellen abgeholt.

War irgendwie witzig, komisch dass ich mich DARAN noch erinnere...

Er hatte mir übrigens ein Auto gekauft hatte er auf der Fahrt erzählt, einen

alten, verdreckten Chevy. Wow, super.

Ich kam mir vor wie Johnny Knoxville in Nitro Circus, schön schmutzig und so,

er war auch monströs Laut, ich machte gleich eine Spritztour durch

Dämlack-City und machte einen umweg durch die Innenstadt, wenn man es so nennen

konnte. Die Leute starrten mich an als wäre ich ein Alien, doch dann erinnerte

ich mich wieder wie Laut das ding eigentlich war.

Wahrschienlich war ich auch für die Globale erwärmung verantwortlich, wie die

mich ansahen. Dämliche Dorftrottel. Ich lachte über meinen eigenen Gedanken

und fuhr zurück.

Charlie hatte daran gedacht mich leider auf der Schule anzumelden, und ich

müsste Morgen schon hin. Schon scheiße, so ein Polizist als Vater.

"Bello!" rief er, ich lag auf meinem Bett und wollte grade ein wenig Leben in

meine Bude bringen, hatte schon die Hose aus, und musste mich wieder anziehen.

Genervt stampfte ich runter und er stand Breitbeinig im Wohnzimmer, und drückte

auf knöpfen seiner Wii Fernbedienung rum. "Was machst du da, du Idiot" sagte

ich, es sollte Wütend klingen doch ich kam mir vor als wäre ich auf

Valium...Oh Stimmt, war ich ja.

"Ich will dir nur meine neue errungenschaft Zeigen" meinte er stolz. Ich ging

rüber zu ihm und sah eine Frau auf und ab wackelnd, und meinte sie würde

Trainieren.

"So tarnen sie heute Pornos" warf ich ein und setzte mich müde auf die Couch,

als er begann mitzuhopsen, jetzt hätte "Call on me" perfekt gepasst.

Er achtete garnicht mehr auf mich, die Demonstration reichte mir soewieso,

Erklärungen würden mich nur noch schläftriger machen.

Der Nächste Morgen begann viel zu früh, draußen regnete es wie aus Tonnen,

ich musste wahrscheinlich eine dicke Regenjacke anziehen.

Ich ging runter und schlang eine Schüssel pampiger Cornflakes runter. Doch das

reichte nicht, ich musste mir Mut antrinken. Charlie war schon weg, zum Glück.

Ich nahm die Flasche Budweiser aus dem Kühlschrank und trank sie auf Ex leer,

ekelhaft, aber es half. Mit einem riesengrinsen ging ich pfeiffend zu meinem

Auto und Fuhr wankend zur Schule.

Ich verfuhr mich 3 Mal und kam wahrscheinlich zu spät, aber was solls. Ein hoch

aufs Bier. Ich hatte keinen Gedanken an eine Ausrede verschwendet, stattdessen

sagte ich Mr Varner die Wahrheit.

"Ich hab mich halt verfahren" murmelte ich, und wurde doch gezwungen mich

vorzustellen.

"Yo, ich heiße Isabella Swan, bin 17, lebte bisher in Pheonix, voll geil da,

und jetzt bin ich halt hier, ne?

Meine Hobbies sind...mal nachdenken. Parties, Glückspiele und...naja,

vielleicht auch ein ganz bisschen Kiffen, nur ein bisschen..." ich war zu

betrunken um mein Verhalten zu kontrollieren.

"Natürlich" sagte Mr Varner nur genervt und ich setzte mich neben einen blonden

Typen, ein Milchbubi, hatte noch voll die 90er Frise.

"Tag auch" sagte ich und grinste dämlich.

"Hallo Isabella, nett dich kennen zulernen, Ich bin Michael, Michael Newton"

sagte er freundlich.

"Bella. Nur Bella. Hallo Mike." es sah mich verdattert an.

"Mike..." wiederholte er und dachte nach, murmelte etwas leise und sah mich an.

"Danke" sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen, als hätte ich ihm die Sehkraft

wiedergegeben.

"Möge die macht mit dir sein" sagte ich wichtigtuend und legte meine Hand auf

seinen Kopf, ich kam mir ein wenig Jesushaft vor.

Er sah mich verwundert an. "Möge der Herr dir helfen, Schwester", er legte die

Hände in Falten und schien für mich zu beten.

"Frag ihn mal ob er Jack Daniels regnen lassen kann, hier regnets doch sowieso

so viel..." brabbelte ich missverständlich und legte meinen schweren Kopf auf

die kühle Tischplatte.

Als es klingelte ging ich schlürfend auf den Flur und suchte erstmal meinen

Spint, dort angekommen stopfte ich meine Tasche rein und drückte solange bis es

klick machte.

Seufzend ging ich in die Cafeteria und entdeckte das einzige bekannte Gesicht.

"Mike" sagte ich nur begrüßend und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Verdattert

starrte er mich an und schubste mich zu boden.

"Entschuldigung, Isabella, aber das geht nun wirklich nicht."

"Nichts passiert, ich lebe noch." sagte ich, mir war ein wenig schwindelig.

Dann kamen plötzlich Weiber dazu, und einpaar Typen, Mike stellte sie mir vor.

"Tyler, Eric, Ben, Lee, Lauren, Angela und das ist Jessica." ich starrte eine

nach der anderen mit einem sturren Blick an und Konzentrierte mich auf die

Namen.

"Also der Schwarze ist Tyler, der Chinese Eric, Ben und Lee die Republikaner,

wie fasst alle von euch, Lauren ist die mit dem Bitch-Blick, Angela scheint auch

Asiatisch zu sein...und Jessica.

Du siehst aus als würdest du eine Menge Leute nerven."

"Danke, daran habe ich hart gearbeitet" lächelte sie verlegen und sah

vielsagend zu Mike der nur nickte.

Ich saß ihnen gegenüber und sah sie verwundert an.

"Seit ihr alle eine Sekte oder sowas?"

"Nein Bella, wir sind nur Gläubige Christen. Außer Tyler, er ist nur ein

Anghängsel um uns Tolerant zu zeigen, nicht wahr?"

Tyler nickte hastig, ich sah die heftige Angst in seinen Augen.

War mir im Prinzip egal was für perverse Phantasien die hier auslebten, solange

sie mich in Ruhe ließen.

"Und...ich habt wahrscheinlich alle die Purity Ringe oder?" fragte ich

scherzhaft, doch als sie alle ihre Hände herzeigten stockte mir der Atem.

Angsteinjagend.

Ich zeigte mich von meiner besten Seite, ich wollte keinen Ärger mit

Alienanbetern. "Virgin Pride, Wooh!" sagte ich mit vorgetäuschter Euphorie und

wurde noch eine Weile angesehen bis sie sich in eine Unterhaltung vertieften.

Ich starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster mir gegenüber. Ich hatte

eigentlich rund um die Uhr einen glasigen Blick, liegt wohl am jahrelangen

Drogenkonsum, was auch immer...

Plötzlich waren sie da. Einer nach dem anderen. Eine blonde Tussi mit einem

bulligen, schwarzhaarigen Typen. Eine kleine mit kurzen Haaren und einem Typen

der ziemlich gequält guckte, als würde ihm die Unterhose im Hintern stecken.

Dann kam er. Der wahrscheinlich geilste Typ den ich je in meinem fucking kurzen

Leben gesehen habe. Er hatte bräunlichrote Haare, eine weiße Haut sie aussah

wie Eiscreme und einem Gang der einem Model ähnelte.

Ich saß da mit offenem Mund und merkte den sabber an meinem Kinn. Sie liefen

angeekelt an mir vorbei und ich grinste.

"Hey süßer!" rief ich und warf dem letzten meinen Apfel an die Birne.

Er drehte sich um und funkelte mich böse an. Ich zeigte nickend auf Jessica,

und er drehte sich wütend dreinguckend wieder um.

Ich konnte mir das lachen nicht verkneifen. "Wer war das?" fragte ich Jessica,

die nichts gemerkt hatte.

Sie sah auf und wusste gleich wen ich meine. Den Typen aus dem Harry Potter

Film...

"Oh" meinte sie bedrückt. "Das sind...die Cullens. Sie sind Atheisten,

Satanisten, und Demokraten." sagte sie voller Angst.

"Ach" sagte ich nur belustigt.

"Die Blonde, das ist Rosalie Hale. Sie war mal Stripperin. Der Junge bei ihr ist

Emmett, er war 3 Jahre lang wegen Steroidenmissbrauchs im Knast. Die kleine

heißt Alice, war eine Zeit lang in der Klapse"

Ich sah zu ihr, wunderte micht nicht, sie saß die breitbeinig an ihrem Tisch

und stach sich mit raushängender Zunge in die Hand und hatte einen Wahnsinnigen

Blick drauf.

"Ihr Freund heißt Jasper Hale,er ist auf Bewährung und auf Beruhigungsmitteln,

er hat wegen Körperverletzung gesessen - deswegen dieser Blick."

Ich beobachtete ihn wie er das Messer in Alice' Hand anfunkelte.

"Und der fünfte, der geile da! Wieso werden die tollen immer als letzte

beschrieben?!" regte ich mich auf.

"Das ist Edward Cullen...er sieht Göttlich aus nicht wahr?" flüsterte sie und

hatte gleich Angst von den anderen gehört worden zu sein.

"Schon geil" sagte ich locker und starrte ihn wieder Stur an, er starrte

zurück, dann streckte ich ihm die Zunge raus, und er zeigte mit den

Mittelfinger, ganz unauffällig.

Erbost tat ich ihm gleich, nur beide Hände in der Luft.

Er sah mich perplex an und machte mir nach.

"Arschloch!" rief ich durch die volle Cafeteria.

"Hör auf!" sagte Jessica plötzlich und riss mir die Arme runter, die ich

immernoch in der Luft hatte.

"WAS?!" fragte ich, ich hatte gerade so Spaß.

"Er, Alice und Emmett sind Geschwister. Jasper und Rosalie sind Zwillinge. Und

sie alle wurden von Carlisle und Esme Cullen adoptierte, wobei sie selbst noch

so jung sind."

"Wen interessierts!? Er ist geil!" sagte ich und verstand nicht was sie von mir

wollte.

"Sie sind alle zusammen. Also so richtig!"

"Fünferbeziehung. Inzest. Das kann ja ein heiter werden." ich malte mir schon

einiges aus...

"Hörst du mir zu? Das ist nicht Normal!"

"Normal ist rational..." sagte ich, ich wusste nicht ob es einen Sinn machte,

ich war noch immer ziemlich beschwippst.

Jessica drehte sich verärgert um, und ich glaube sie fing an zu weinen, nur

leise.

Komisches Weib. Ich sah wieder zu diesem Edward, und er sah mich frustriert an.

"Was ist?" formte ich mit den Lippen und sah ihn an.

Er zuckte nur ertappt die Achseln und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Den knöpf ich mir noch vor...

Die nächste Stunde war Bio dran.

Ich betrat den Raum, ich hatte mir vorher noch eine reingepfiffen, und hatte

wieder diese tolle Gefühl, nur woher die rosa Elefanten kamen wusste ich

nicht.

"Tag auch, mein Name Bella. Ich Unterricht hier, sein neu." sagte ich breit und

sah mich in der Klasse um.

Der Lehrer sah mich misstraisch an.

"Ich bin Mr Banner, Isabella. Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Bitte setz dich an

den freien Platz neben Mr Cullen"

Holla, die Waldfee. Jackpot?

Ich setzte mich grinsend zu ihm. Sein Blick war starr vor entsetzen und er hielt

sich die Hand vors Gesicht, starrte mich so an als wäre ich ein Gespenst.

"Hey was ist?" fragte ich und schwankte auf dem Stuhl.

Er antwortete nicht, blieb nur in dieser Position sitzen, starrte mich die ganze

Stunde lang an.

Ich hatte Angst er hätte das Gras gerochen und würde mich verpfeiffen.

Ich schnüffelte an meinen Ärmeln und meinen Haaren. "Ich schwör dir, wenn du

jemandem vom Gras erzählst schneide ich dir die Eier eigenhändig ab, kapiert,

Cullen?"

Er nickte steif.

Was war sein problem? Wieso verabscheute er mich so? Das waren wohl die ersten

nebenwirkungen, ich wollte nicht dass er mich hasste.

Ich war den Tränen nahe, er starrte mich immernoch in der Postion an, es war

unerträglich. Ich hörte das klingeln und er war weg bevor ich es überhaupt

Realisieren konnte.

Er hasste mich. Ganz sicher. Keine andere Erklärung. Denn stinken tu ich

nicht...glaub ich.

Ich ging ebenfalls raus, ich musste noch Papierkram erledigen und ging ins

Sekreteriat, die fette Frau am Thresen musste noch was Stempeln und ich hatte

sowieso nichts zu tun.

Ich öffnete die Tür pfeiffend.

Es war nicht zu übersehen wer da stand; Edward Geilheit Cullen.

Er sprach zwar leise mit der Frau, aber seine Stimme klang wie eine frische

Brise Koks in meinen Ohren.

"Hmm verstehe. Geht also net. Schade, aba wat solle ma mache. Ja nee is gut,

muss ich halt weiter ertragen und so. Hey, behalt deine Gedanke bei dir, du

olle, okay!"

Er lief mit bösem blick auf ihr auf mich zu und rempelte mich an.

Natürlich weiß ich dass es ein Versehen war, aber ich wollte grade

rumpöbeln.

"Pass mal auf, willst du Stress oder so?!" fragte ich bedrohlich, und er knurrte

mich an.

"Ey, was ist das jetzt? Willst mich auf'n Arm nehmen? Sind wir Steinzeit oder

so?!" frauchte ich selbstsicher und stand auf den Zehenspitzen.

"Lass mich in Ruuuuuh!" sagte er hoch und rannte an mir vorbei.

"Ja genau, hau ab du Mama Kind!...Deine....deine Mama ist nicht deine Mama!"

rief ich ihm nach.

"DU BIST ADOPTIERT!"

"HALTS MAUL!" antwortete er wütend und stampfte weiter.

Eine Schülerin sah geschockt zu.

"Dem hab ich's gezeigt..." sagte ich Stolz und ging zum Chevy.

Als ich drin saß spürte ich wieder die negative wirkung vom Hasch und weinte

plötzlich bitterlich.

"ER HASST MICH! ER HASST MICH!" sagte ich laut und klopfte meinen Kopf gegen das

Lenkrad.

Ich fuhr nach wenigen Minuten beruhigen los, die ganze fahrt lang hörte ich

traurige Lovesongs.

Die hatten einen eigenen Radio Sender für sowas.

Scheiß Forks. Scheiß Regen. Scheiß Schule. Scheiß geiler Edward.

Ich hasse mein Leben.

Memo an mich selbst: Rasierklingen kaufen, nicht zum Rasieren.


	3. Gelbe Augen

Kapitel 2: Gelbe Augen

Der nächste Tag begann für mich damit dass ich aus meinem Bett fiel.

Macht nichts, sowas überlebt man.

Ich aß wieder schnell wie der Wind meine matschigen Cornflakes und kippte mir

eine Flasche Wein hinter die Bind und ratterte los mit meinem

Massenvernichtungspanzer. Das ding werde ich wohl mit Gewalt beseitigen

müssen...

Ich wollte aus einem unerklärlichen und eigentlich grundlosen Grund diesen

Edward wieder sehen, obwohl es mir scheint er hasst mich.

Mir fiel es schwer darauf zu achten nicht wen zu überfahren, ich starrte

gedankenverloren in die ferne und hört hinter mir nur gequälte schreie, und

auch ein Stopschild umfallen,

aber ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, ich war geradezubessesen ihn zu sehen

und ihm eine Reinzuhauen, hassen tut er mich ja sowieso...

In der Schule angekommen war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob ich den Mumm dazu

hätte, und dazu begann es auch noch zu schneien. Was für ein verkacktes

Drecksloch

ist das hier eigentlich, hä?!

Ich sah Jessica und Mike vorm Schuleingang reden, ich wollte den beiden

Sektenhäuptlingen nicht zu nahe kommen, das Gestern hat mir schon gereicht. Ich

hatte immernoch ein Trauma wegen der

Purity Ringe...

"Isabella!" hörte ich dann Erics fiepsige Stimme. Sie erinnerte mich irgendwie

an Gollum aus dem Film mit dem Ring...ich habe mir alle 3 auf einmal

reingezogen, nur schade dass ich so gekifft war dass ich nicht davon mitbekommen

habe außer den Stellen wo dieses Ding auftrat, in dieser Nacht hatte ich mich

in Gollum verliebt...und am Nächsten Tag in Franklin aus meiner

Paralellklasse...

"Bella! Wie oft noch? Irgendwas stimmt mit euch Leuten in Forks nicht, zu viel

Bibel TV oder so?!" fragte ich genervt und schubste ihn zur Seite.

"Es schneit! Schneeballschlacht!" sagte er hinter mir her hinkend wie Quasimodo

gebäugt und zeigte mir einen deformierten Schneeball.

"Hau ab!" zischte ich und er blieb zitternd vor Angst zurück. Ich schüttelte

ungläubig den Kopf und ging in meine Klasse.

Mike musste mich unbedingt begleiten, er wollte seinen Charme spielen lassen und

mich bekehren, glaube ich.

"Der Schnee ist Fantastisch, meinst du nicht auch Isabella?"

"ICH HEIßE BELLA!" schrie ich ihn an meinem Platz an, er lief eingeschüchtert

zu seinem Stuhl.

Wir hatten wieder Bio, ich hatte garnicht gemerkt dass Edward garnicht da war.

Ich drehte mich nach hinten und fragte ein Mädchen mit Hornbrille nach Info's.

"Wo ist Cullen?!" zischte ich bedrohlisch und sie versank in ihrem Stuhl.

"Frag Jessica, sie weiß das immer!" sagte sie kleinlaut und ich drehte mich

nach vorne.

Mr Banner begann die Stunde und Laberte drauf los. Ich hatte keinen Bock, ich

wollte jemanden schlagen. Egal wen.

"Mr Banner, darf ich kurz raus?" fragte ich wieder etwas benommen vom Alkohol

und er zeigte nur mit dem Finger auf die Tür.

Ich ging im Zick Zack auf den Flur und dann an die Frische Luft.

Der Parkplatz war voller Auto's und meins war wohl mit Abstand das hässlichste.

Trotzdem liebte ich die Schrottkiste irgendwie...

Ich saß auf den Treppenstufen die zum Eingang führten und zündete mir eine

Marlboro an, als ich die anderen Cullens sah, die an einer Ecke standen und sich

unterhielte,

Elende Schwänzer! Ich mag sie jetzt schon...

"Hey, Leute!" rief ich ihnen zu und lief entspannt rüber.

Rosalie, die blonde Stripperin, warf mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und

fauchte laut. "Entschuldigung, Fräulein Rührmichnichtan!" antwortete ich

lachend und zuckte ein wenig zurück.

"Du musst Bella sein" sagte Alice und grinste mich verrückt an. Irgendwie hing

immer ihre Zunge aus dem Mund...

"Bin ich, stehts zur Stelle, immer breit...eh bereit...ich mag dich Alice,

wollen wir Freunde sein?" fragte ich und zog tief an meiner Zigarette, mir wurde

schwindelig, wieder.

"Abgelehnt. In die Ignorierliste setzen." sagte Rosalie scharf und alle 4

drehten sich um ung gingen.

"Ich melde mich Neu an und Frage nochmal nach!" rief ich ihnen hinterher, dieses

Spiel kann ich auch spielen...

Wieder in der Klasse klingelte es auch schon als ich mich hinsetzte, genervt

stand ich wieder auf und ging in die Cafeteria.

Wieder saß die Adams Family an ihrem Tisch, nur Eddie fehlte.

"Jessica!" herrschte ich und sie war gleich zur Stelle.

"Ja Schwester?" sagte sie zuckersüß, ich zog gelangweilt am Strohhalm meiner

CapriSonne.

"Wo ist Edward?" fragte ich gelassen. Sie sah mich an und überlegte kurz.

"Er geht gerne Wandern. Ich glaube Edward ist mit dem Doktor Campen oder so."

sagte sie dann.

Ihr Blick verhieß nichts gutes. "Was weißt du noch...?"

"Heute Morgen ist er mit Dr. Cullen in den Wald von Mount Rainier gefahren um

dort zu Campen, obwohl es da von Grizzlies wimmelt, er hatte eine Schwarze Jeans

an und eine Weiße, fast Durchsichtige Bluse an.

Seine Haare waren ausnahmsweise gekämmt. Dr. Cullen hatte eine Blaue Jeans an

und einen Schwarzen Pullover, dazu seine Kroko Armani Schuhe und..."

"Stalkst du ihn oder so?!"

Sie saß da und hätte nicht aufgehört wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte.

"Nein...also...nein." sie versuchte ernsthaft zu gucken aber vergebens.

Ich beließ es dabei und war eigentlich nur zu faul um dem auf die Spur zu

gehen. War mir doch egal wo der Drecksack ist, der wird schon sein Blaues Wunder

erleben!

Ich fuhr nach der Schule noch zu Walmart und kaufte Tiefkühlpizza für mich und

Charlie.

Zuhause ließ ich seine versehendlich anbrennen...versehendlich! Irgendwie

hatte ich danach garkeinen Hunger mehr, ich musste doch auf mein Linie achten!

Die 48 kg reichten schon auf 1,65m! Tze...naja, er aß also, und ich saß im

Wohnzimmer und habe American Idol geguckt als das Telefon klingelte. Charlie

ging ran, und rief mich gleich.

"Bello, für dich!" sagte er mit vollem Mund. Als ich in die Küche ging gab ich

ihm einen Klapps auf die Halbglatze und nahm den Hörer.

"Yo..."

"Waaaassuuuuup?!?!"

"Hey Eric! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssusuuuppp???!!!"

"Ey yo yo, Lee! Waaaaaaaaaaaasuuuupppp?!"

"Konferenz?? Yo Bella, yo Eric! WAAAAAAAAAAASSSUUUUUUPPPP?!?!"

"Okay, Jungs das reicht."

Könnte ja doch witzig werden.

"Wir wollten dich nur fragen ob du Morgen in die Schule kommst" sagte Lee

hustend.

"Natürlich, Schwänzen kann ich mir nicht erlauben, die Behörden haben mich

auf'm kieker. Was habt ihr vor?"

"Nichts, wir wollten nur mal anrufen" Erics stimme klang wieder so Gnomhaft, und

sein Kichern machte mir Angst.

"Ooookaay...Alles klar, MOrgen kriegt ihn ne Abreibung ihr Saftsäcke! RUFT NIE

WIEDER AN WENN IHR KEINEN GRUND DAZU HABT!"

Ich legte böse lachend auf und schlug Charlie nochmal beim rausgehen, er

stellte mir ein Bein und ich fiel der Länge nach hin.

"ARSCHLOCH!"

Angepisst ging ich ins Bett.

Es muss einen andere Grund geben warum die Penner angerufen haben...das sagte

mit mein Spinnensinn...

Doch ich kam nicht drauf...

Das war die erste Nacht in der ich von Eric und Lee geträumt habe.

Die ganze Woche war Edward nicht in der Schule, es war alles so merkwürdig.

Warum würde der Adoptivvater nur mit einem Kind in den Wald gehen?

Oh...OKay, hat sich erledigt glaube ich.

Edward ist leider so gutaussehend...

Die nächste Woche in der Schule fing damit an das ich durch ein Meter hohen

Schnee stampfte und pitschnass in der Klasse ankam.

Charlie hatte seinen Alkohol vor mir versteckt und ich hatte

Mangelerscheinungen, ich musste umbedingt jemanden schlagen!

Eric und Lee liefen am Montag auf mich zu...es gab keinen hintergedanken warum

sie angerufen hatte, sie hatten die Prügel trotzdem verdient.

In Sport schlug ich Mike zusammen weil er vor dem Badmintonspiel erstmal für

den Sieg gebetet hat, dumm oder so?!

Das war sehr befreiend. Ich fühlte mich gleich besser.

Doch dann stand Bio an und ich merkte garnicht dass Edward wieder neben mir

saß.

"Ja, hallo erstmal. Mein Name is' Edward. Dat weißte ja schon. Wollt mich nur

entschuldigen weil ich so blöd zu dir war, Freunde?" er streckte mir die Hand

entgegen.

"Spinnst du? Mit dir Loser doch nicht" ich schlug seine Hand weg und bekam

gleich 'nen Stromschock.

"Guckst wohl zu viel Heroes, Mr Bishop?!" sagte ich wütend.

"Wie bidde waaas?" sagte er verwundert. Er guckt wohl kein Fern...

"Nichts vergiss es. Wo warst du?"

"Du magst den Regen nicht" stellte er Fest.

"Regen? Es schneit!"

"Warum bist du dann nach Forks gezogen, hier regnet es fas das ganze Jahr

durch."

"Bist wohl ein bisschen Gaga..."

"Tut mir ja leid, aber das steht so im Drehbuch!" meinte er frustiert.

"Ich werde nicht schlau aus dir."

Seit wann trägst du Kontaktlinsen?!" er hatte heute nicht mehr diese coolen

schwarzen Augen, heute waren sie Gelb.

"Weil ich Satt bin"

"Hä?"

"Nichts, Kontaktinsen." er fühlte sich wahrschienlich ertappt. Ich bin halt

gut.

"Also Bella, warum bist du hier"

"Weil ich Bio hab?" ich konnte nicht glauben wie dumm der eigentlich ist. Ich

würde ihn so gerne schlagen, abe er sah zu gut aus...seine Schönheit blendete

mich!

"Warum du in Forks wohnst, Du dumme Kuh. Was ist los mit dir?!"

"Was ist mit dir?! Erst tust du so als wäre ich die Pest und jetzt willst du

nett sein?! Du hast wohl zu viel gesoffen!"

"Und du zu wenig..." grinste er.

Mr Varner kam mit komischen Zwiebelzeug an und ich schmiss alles auf den Boden

und lehtne mich vor, sah Edward bedrohlich an und versuchte sein knurren von

vorlertzter Woche nachzuahmen.

"Was soll das?" fragte er eingeschüchtert.

"Ich will dir Angst machen."

Er drehte sich zum Fenster und versuchte mich zu Ignorieren.

Ich bekam Mr Varners rumgemecker nicht mit und starrte stur auf die Tafel,

blöder Edward.

Als der Tag vorbei war stieg ich in den Wagen und vor Los, aber diesmal war ich

gut drauf. Tyler hatte mir geheimerweise ien wenig Gras verkauft, Mike durfte

das nicht wissen...

Aber ich fühlte mich gut, und Bob Marley im HIntergrund versetzte mich zurück

nach Pheonix...ach ja.

Ich sah nach hinten und sah dass Edward mit dem Finger auf mich Zeigte und mich

auslachte.

Arschloch!

Scheiß Schule. Scheiß Edward. Scheiß Entzug.

Memo an mich selbst: Ich sollte mehr in Gefahr geraten, vielleicht seh ich Eddie

ja dann öfter, oder soll ich sagen...Cedric Diggory?!

JA EDWARD ICH KENNE DEIN GEHEIMNIS!

WATCH OUT


	4. Crash! Boom! Bang! Geil

Kapitel 3: Crash! Boom! Bang! Geil...

Zum ersten mal seit ich in Fork lebe duschte ich Gestern.

Es war ekelhaft, ich hasse Wasser, ich bruchte danach erstmal ein Bier und das Superteure Gras von Tyler.

Der Nächste Morgen war alles andere als schön.

Aus Edwards "Regen" was eigentlich Schnee war wurde Eis, und ich bin nicht gerade Talentiert darin über eis zu Laufen, bin ja nicht Jesus...

Ich setzte einen Fuß aus dem Haus und rutsche ohne halt die Treppenstufen runter und auf meinem Hintern bis vor die Tür meines Wagens, tat zwar weh, aber dauerte nicht so lange wie normal.

"Was zum - ?"

Ich sah dass die Reifen meines Wagens...weg waren.

Meine Reifen wurden geklaut!

"WO SIND MEINE REIFEN?!" schrie ich wütend und Fand dann einen Zettel eingeklemmt in die Schiebenwischer.

Da stand in krakeliger Schrift: "Ha Ha. gez. Dad."

"Du verzorter Bastard!" mit einem festen kick brachte ich den Wagen zum erzittern und begann zu laufen.

Ich brauchte zwei Stunden bis ich endlich da war. Es hätte alles so einfach sein können wäre es nicht glatteis überall in diesem Kuhkaf Namens FORKS. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name? Hätte man genausogut GABELN nennen können, sind alles Deppen hier!

Ich war wiedermal zu spät. Doch ich ab draußen nochmal getrödelt weil ich mir nicht verkneifen konnte noch eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

Ich brauch das halt! Meine Gedanken schwirrten den ganzen Tag schon um Edward, er starrt mich schon die ganze Zeit an seit ich in der Schule bin.

Irgendwie finde ich das geil, turnt mich an, Edward zieht mich förmlich mit seinen Blicken aus.

Ich wurde aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen als ich Mike's nervige Prädigerstimme hinter mir höre und er nach meinen Händen griff.

"Isabella, hör auf dich auszuziehen! Was sollen denn die Leute sagen!?"

"WAS WILLST DU!" schrie ich ihn an und kratzte ihm quär durchs Gesicht wie eine wildgewordene Wildkatze.

"Bella!!" schrie er schmerzverzerrt und ging in die Knie. Ich schob meinen Pulli runter. Edward brachte mich sogar dazu mich vor allen Leuten auszuziehen...hm. Die Nächsten Tage waren voll geil, Forks fängt an mir zu gefallen, bis meine Mutter anfing mir hysterische Emails zu schrieben.

_Sonntag_

_Hey_

_Warum schreibst du nicht?_

_Ich wusste doch du wirst mich nicht vermissen kleines Miststück, das hast du_

_von deinem Bastard von Vater._

_Mutter._

_Montag_

_Bella_

_Ich suche meine Grüne Lederhose, ich und Phil wollen zur Loveparade. Ich_

_schwöre dir, wenn du sie wieder verschenkt hast wie meine Lila Hosen_

_komm ich dich Persönlich verschlagen._

_Mutter_

_Montag - Später_

_Du undankbares Balg!_

_Antworte endlich, ich will dieser verkackten Hosen, wenn du nicht in den_

_nächsten 6 Stunden antwortest schick ich die RICHTIGEN Bullen wegen Diebstahlt._

_Deinen Vater kann man ja wohl kaum Polizist nennen, der könnt ja nicht mal nen_

_Verbrecher schnappen wenn er vor seiner HAustür auf ihn warten würde._

_ANTWORTE GEFÄLLIGST_

I

ch war zu breit um ihr anständige Schimpfwörter zu schreiben, also versuchte ich mich zu KOnzetrieren um nicht zu viele Fehler einzubauen.

Mit dem Bong im Mundwinkel fing ich zu Tippen.

_Hallo MutEr._

_ichH b=INin Forkz un mir gets gud._

_Halt dein Ma§ol._

_Ich Hasä §Disch..._

_Bellä#_

Ich war danach zu Müde um auf die Antwort zu warten.

Ich legte mich ins Bett und spielte noch ein wenig an mir rum bis ich einschlief.

Ich stand am nächsten Tag an meinem Auto und tat so als würde ich Lesen, ich wollte inteligent wirken, dass mich die Sektentrottel in ruhe ließen.

Vergebens.

"Isabella" hörte ich eine schmalzige Mike-Stimme rufen.

Man konnte eine tiefe Narbe sehen die von gestern stammen musste, Mann bin ich gut.

"Was ist Spasstikopf" sagte ich genervt und hielt mir das Buch ganz nah ans Gesicht um ihn nicht sehen zu müssen.

"Ach...eigentlich nichts. Ich spreche dich nur an um einpaar Wörter zu diesem Kapitel reinzuquetschen weil das Letzte Kapitel so kurz war. Und die Autorin dachte sich ich würde zu wenig Auftritte haben, verückt was?!" kicherte er als wäre es das normalse.

"Bist du Shizo oder so? Welche Autorin? Welches Kapitel? TRUMAN SHOW ODER SO? Du bist so dumm Jung!" ich drehte mich um und lehnte mich gegen meinen Wagen, er schlürfte traurig weg und mir schien er heulte.

Alles weicheier hier. Doch plötzlich hörte ich ein ekliges quietschen und kratzen. Edward starrte mich immernoch an, doch diesmal voller entsetzen.

Ich merkte dann woher das Geräusch kam und ehe ich mich versehen Konnte steuerte Tylers Dealervan gegen meinen Schädel und ich lag Blutend am Boden.

_Na toll._

"Sorry Bella! Es tut mir leid, ich hab GEPENNT" sagte er voller reue aus seinem Fenster, als Jess dazukam.

"Oh mein Gott, sie haben Bella getötet!" Und Eric gleich hinter ihr.

"Ihr Schweine!"

"Ich lebe noch. Ich hab superkräfte von den Drogen bekommen, ich bin eine Claire Bennett, nciht gewusst?" und ich merkte dass sich an mir nicht

ClaireBennettete...nicht reparierte sich.

"OKay, halu's vom Hasch...ich fall jetzt in Ohnmacht, gute nacht..."

Ich wachte in einem weichen Bett auf. Ich hörte das piepsen von Geräten und vor meinen Augen ein weißes, glänzendes Gesicht mich wunderschönen Goldenen Augen.

"Bin ich tot?" fragte ich lächelnd und hoffte auf eine schnelle antwort, denn ich musste mal dringend pissen.

"Nein du Trottel, du wurdest Platt gemacht und ich musste dich hierherbringen, konnte es aber nicht lassen an deinem Blut zu naschen du dumme Pute." kam es rau und ich merkte gleich wer das war.

"Edward Cullen..." stöhnte ich genervt. "Was redest du für einen Stuss..."

"Ich sage dir nur die Wahrheit weil ich eh weiß du glaubst es mir nicht..."

"Geh aus dem Weg Cullen" hörte ich ein brummen und ich irrte mich, ich wr in der Hölle.

"Charlie, was willst ud hier?" fragte ich wütend.

"Weißt du wie viel mich dein Krankenhaus aufenthalt kostet du dummes ding?" fragte er.

"Is' mir egal. Ich muss mal."

"Bella, es tut mir Leid, ich hab gepennt!"

"Sei still, Crowley" zischte Edward und schubste Tyler aus dem Fenster. Doch wenige Minuten später stand er schon wieder im Zimmer.

"Es tut mir leid, ich hab gepennt!!!!!!"

"HALTS MAUL!" schrie Charlie und zückte seine Karre und erschoss Tyler ohne zu Zögern.

"Ich hasste diesen Satz im Film!" schrie er wütend und schoss 2 mal in die Wand.

"Danke Dad" sagte ich nur.

"Aber ich muss jetzt ganz dringend ihr Holzklötze!"

Scheiß Van. Scheiß Toter Tyler. Scheiß geiler Edward.

Memo an mich selbst: Knarre besorgen wie Dad. Sau coole Sache...


	5. La Tormenta di Amore oder so

La tormenta di Amore!...oder so...

Ich lag 2 Monate im Krankenhaus.

Ich konnte zwar raus aber lief noch eine Weile auf Krücken und ich hatte was an der birne kaputt.

Und zu meinem bedauern erfuhr auch Charlie von meinem...Drogenproblem.

Ich weiß garnicht was die alle haben, Drogen sind was gutes, da komm ich nicht immer aus Selbstmord gedanken wie wnen ich keine nehmen würde...

Als ich also wieder in der Schule war, schien sich alles verändert zu haben.

Ich glaube id ehaben Rennoviert...diese komische Statue von Mike und Jessica stand da vorher nämlich nicht.

"Bella! Du lebst!" hörte ich Mike hinter mir und ich drehte mich angewiedert um.

"Ach nee, ich bin ein ZombieGeist, pass auf sonst vefluch ich dich, BUH!" sagte ich genervt.

"Hör auf, ja...ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen willst?!"

"Ball? Tanzen? Mit dir? Pffff niemals!" lachte ich ihn aus.

"A-aber...wieso?" fragte er am Boden zerstört und ich lachte nur weiter.

"Weil du schieße bist!" ich konnte mich vor lachen nicht mehr halten.

"Und außerdem bin ich an dem Wochenende in Vegas, die Casino's abchecken und so" fügte ich hinzu und ging weiter.

Er lag zusammengekauert am bodne und lutschte an sienem Daumen der Emo.

In Bio saß ich seit langem wieder bei Edward.

Er turnte mich trotz allem immernoch total an und ich fragte mich warum er mich so Ignorierte.

"Hey"

"..."

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward ,Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Edward, Edward, Edward, Ed, Ed, Ed..."

"WAS?!"

"Hi! hihihi" ich stand auf und rannte kichernd aus der Klasse.

Charlie konnte mir das Koks zwar verbieten aber nicht vor mir verstecken...

Später war ich der Pause in der Cafeteria und aß gemütlich eine Pizza.

"Der arme Tyler" hörte ich Jessica mit Angela tuscheln.

"Er war so jung" seufzte Angela und schüttelt eden Kopf.

Warmir doch egal, ich hab ihn ja nicht erschossen, und Charlie würde erst in 2 Jahren wiederkommen...ausm Knast.

Wieso verbietet er mir Drogen wenn er eh nichts mitbekommt? Trottel.

"Hört auf über ihn zu reden, er ist Tot und wird Tot bleiben, euer gequatsche wird nix daran ändern ihr dummen Hühner" zickte ich und aß weiter.

Ich spürte die blicke der Cullens auf mir, und Edwards lüsterdner Blick als er sich verführerisch über die Lippen leckte, mit Handküsse zuwarf und sich an den Nippeln rubbelte, und immerwieder dieser Blick...

"Was ist mit Cullen?"

"Ach das macht er immer" sagte Tyler der da plötzlich saß.

"heilige MAria Mutter Gottes!" schrieb Jessica und fiel in Ohnmacht.

"Yo, wie hasten ds geschafft?" frgate ich verwudnert und kratzte mir am Hintern.

"Keine Ahnung...ich weiß nur dass ich nicht sterben kann so wie Kenny...sterben wird nur Harry Clearwater hier..."

"Oah Tyler,immer musst du uns Spoilern!" rief Mike erbost und Boxte Tyler, der gleich wiede aufstand.

"Tut mir ja leid, kann ich doch nichts dafür, bin so Programmiert! Genauso wie der Satz "Bella ich hab gepennt" einprogrammiert ist!"

Ich glaube ich töte ich nochmal...

Eine Woche später geschah was noch merkwürdigeres.

Edward redete mit mir! Aber wie...

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)_______________¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•*´¯`*•**La Tormenta di Amore! Izabella y Eduardo**•*¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•*´

Eduardo: _Tequila Nacho Fiesta! Bella, no amore tue Amigas di fuego baila me! *sie böse anfunkel*_

Edward: **Bella ich bin schlecht für dich, es wäre besser wenn wir keine Freunde wären, okay?**

Izabella: _Eduardo! No comprende mi gorda bella fiesta mi amigo? Hey macarena asereje?! *weinerlich an seinem Hemd zerrt*_

Bella: **Edward, warum sagst du sowas?! Ich glaube wirklich dass ich mich in dich verknallt habe und das sage ich nicht unter Drogeneinfluss! **

Eduardo: _Bella! I'm no good for Ju! Kapito? I am danjuros! I am bad, laik Majkel Jakson!_

Edward: **Ihr wisst bescheit...**

Izabella: _Oh Eduardo!_

Bella: **Aber ich liebe dich, und ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben, ich weiß zwar nicht wieso aber Stephenie Meyer muss ihre Gründe dafür haben! **

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)_______________¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•*´¯`*•**Ze Ent**•*¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•*´

Ganz verwirrt vom ganzen Spanisch ging ich zu meinem Chevy und setzte mich müde auf den Sitz.

"Seit wann kann ich spanisch..." sagte ich leise und merkte erst dann dass Eric nebemir saß und dumm grinste.

Ich erschrak zu Tode!

"ERIC du SPASST!"

"Bella! Meine Herz, meine schatzi, isch liebe disch!"

"Wa-?"

"Isch glaube isch frag disch jetzt zu Ball oki?"

"Was ist mit deiner Stimme los..:"

"Nix stimme, neuer Akzent weist du? Ich weiß dass du den alten nciht mochtest, vielleischt hab ich jetzt mehr Chancen."

"Nein, du bist shceiße, geh weg"

"Oh...wenn das so ist..." und er klang wieder wie vorher.

"Tschüss..." er hüpfte raus und ich fuhr rückwärts und traf gleich Edwards Volvo.

"Ups"

"Nix Ups du dumme Kuh! Ich hab ne Fette Delle im Wagen bist du eigentlich Blind?!"

"Nee, eigentlich nicht, aber...sieht doch geil aus!"

Er stand an meinem Fenster und sah mich böse an, als er den weite fuhr.

Ich fuhr lachend raus und musste wieder warten weil Cullen einen Stau machte, nur um mich zu ärgern.

Und dann kam Tyler in meinen Wagen.

"BAAAAALLLLL!!!"

"Nein, du bist scheiße"

"CIIIIAOOOO TSCHÜÜÜÜSSSS!"

Und weg war er.

Seit wann bin ich so beliebt bei den Männern?Kommt bestimmt von den Drogen...

Ich sag in Eddies Rückspieel dass er mich wieder auslachte.

Zuhause musste ich Charlie im Gefängnis anrufen.

"Du alter, bin ma am Wochenende in Las Vegas" er schimpfte am Telefon irgendwas von ich sei eine Schlampe und ihm täte der Hintern weh aber naja...

Dann rief ich bei Edward an.

"Eduardo, kommste mit nach Vegas am Wochende?"

"Ich wollte eigentlich dich fragen...aber okay von mir aus."

"Ich denk wir sollen keine Freunde sein du Idiot"

"Ich sag nur es wär nich gut aber ich wills trotzdem.

"Volltrottel"

"Danke gleichfalls"

Ich legte auf.

Scheiß Tyler, Geiles Vegas, Geiler Edward mit mir in Vegas...

Memo an mich selbst: Tyler töten. Edward Arrrrrriiiibbbbaaaaa vernaschen...ay ay ay!

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Blutige Angelegenheiten

Kapitel 5 : Blutige Angelegenheit

Die Sache mit Vegas war also geritzt.

Ich lehnte mich entspannt zurück und rauchte entspannt einenjoint nach dem anderen als das Telefon wieder Klingelte.

"Hallo?" fragte ich gedehnt wie ein Breitmaulfrosch...ich glaub so sah ich auch gerade aus.

"Ich bins wieder."

"Was willst du, Edwoooord"

"Ehm...naja...KLINGELSTREICH!"

Dann legte er auf. Warum sind die Leute hier so bescheuert?

Der nächste Tag in der Schule war scheiße, wie immer. Das Highlight war ja als Mike Jessica zur Schnecke gemacht hat weil sie vergessen hatte wo sie sein Weihwasser hingestellt hatte...natürlich war es kein Weihwasser, wonst würde er doch beim Trinken veretzen, so wie in diesen Exorzistenfilmen, total geil!

Naja, dann hatten wir Mittagspause, und ich sag breitbeinig an meinem Tisch, ich hörte Jessica immernoch vor sich hin Wimmern, während Lauren und Angela sich darüber unterhielten wie Jesus wohl aussah. Ich warf irgendwann ein we sah aus wie der Undertaker, aber sie ignorierten mich einfach...ich hätte den Mel Gibson Film mal gucken sollen...

"Bella." hörte ich eine Stimme flüstern.

"Bella..."

"Was?" sagte ich ebenso geflüstert und traute mich nicht nach hinten zu gucken, ich fühlte mich wie in diesen Filmen wenn Geister mit einem redeten. Ich bin ein Medium...nein ich bin...Jennifer Love Hewitt...und Garfield...

"Rede mit mir Geist, ich höre dich!"

"Geist?"

Ich spürte plötzlich eine Hand an meiner Schulter und drehte mich langsam um als ich Edwards Visage vor mir hatte.

"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN!" schrie ich und shcmiss ihn zu boden.

"Sei doch still du dumme Pute, ich will dir doch nur wat sagen, komm mol mit zu meinem Tisch, ich muss mit dir reden"

"Ich geh nirgendwohin mit dir du Krimineller! Außer...du hast was für mich..."

"Muffins."

Ich rannte fast zu seinem Tisch und saß vor einem Berg fressalien, die er nicht mal angerührt hatte.

Ich schlang das zeug runter und konnte mich nicht Konzentrieren, er redete trotzdem irgendeinen quatsch der mit egal war.

ESSEN...

"Bella, es wäre besser wenn du dich von mir fern hälst..."

"Du hascht misch doch hergeholt..mampf grunz"

"Ich bin gefährlich. Ich bin vampirisch gefährlich. Fast so gefährlich wie ein Löwe, und du bist eine Kuh."

"Ich will aber ein Lamm sein, schmeckt besser" sagte ich als ich fertig war und mir den vollen Magen strich.

"Nein, du bist eine Kuh. Ende im Gelände. Stell dir vor...du bist der Muffin..."

"WO MUFFINS?!"

"Halts maul, und hör zu! Also, du bist der Muffin, und ich bin du, und wenn ich jetzt als du Hunger habe dann seh ich den Muffin, aber weil ich nicht Fett werden will muss ich wiederstehen..!"

"Wie du selbst gesehen hast ist mir das herzlich egal, ich würde mich aufessen. Ganz egal wie Fett der macht. Ich sterbe, jede Sekunde!!"

"Jetzt hör mir endlich zu! Ich für meinen Teil muss hier ersthaft sein,weil das über Leben und Tot ist...also mehr Tot. Dein Tot"

"Tod mit T-O-D."

"Oh verzeihung. Leben und Tod, mehr Tod, dein Tod."

"Schon besser."

"Jedenfalls...Ich kann gedankenlesen..."

"Echt? Und was denkt Lauren grade, die blöde ziege lästern die ganze Zeit über mich das weiß ich doch..." sagte ich gedankenverloren.

"Erde an Bella! Ich rede mit dir, ich erzähle dir ich kann gedanken Lesen und dich kümmerts nur was Lauren denkt?

Sie denkt zwar daran wie sie dir Gift in die Milch mischen kann aber das ist jetzt irrelevant!"

"Total Irre! Und was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?"

"Darauf wollte ich ja hinaus, Ich kann jedem seine Gedanken lesen, nur deine Nicht."

"Ja, das kommt vom Neonlicht."

"Was?"

"Vergiss es."

"Und es macht mich fertig dass ich nicht weiß was du denkst, sag es mir bitte! Hast du Theorien was ich sein Könnte?"

"Ja natürlich. Ich hab so 'ne liste..." ich kramte in meiner Jackentasche rum und holte einen Zettel raus.

"Du trägst das immer mit dir rum?!"

"Ich bin nicht der Freak der Gedanken liest!"

"OKay okay, schieß los..."

"Also...

Spider Man, Super Man, Batman, Meister Propper, Wolverine, Captain America, Ash Ketchum, Michael Jordan, Perez Hilton, Stephenie Meyer, Andy Samberg...ehm...und in ganz klein ein Vampir, aber das wäre doch totaler schwachsinn!"

"Ja...schwachsinn...Also! Alles woraus die Superhelden sind?

Was wenn ich nicht der Held wäre...sondern nur der Partner ohne Superkräfte?"

"Nein, nein, du bist kein Robin. Dafür bist du viel zu cool. Du bist vielleicht der Böse, dr. Octopuss oder so, aber mein..."

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Okay...Dann bin ich also...Edipuss?"

"Ja. Du bist der Böse, Edipuss, Miau"

"Danke, ich glaube ich hab keinen Hunger mehr. Übrigens, ich schwänze Bio. Hab keinen Bock auf den scheiß, machste mit?"

"Was??? Nein! Ich liebe Biologie! Ich warte nur darauf dass endlich Sexualkunde dranist damit ich jedenfalls sagen kann ich wurde über die risiken von AIDS informiert!"

"Ehm...ja. Tschüss dann."

Nach diesem langen, und unnötigen Dialog mit Edipuss ging ich in die Klasse und spürte in mir dass ich was brauchte...

Als das weiße Pulver komplett vom Tisch gezogen war konnte ich nicht klar denken und merkte zu spät dass mir in den Finger gestochen wurde.

"BLUT!" rief.

"Keine Sorge Bella, das ist nur eine Spende für die Kirche, und gleichzeitig wollen wir unsere Blutgruppen bestimmen!" sagte

Mike grinstend.

"KIRCHE!!!!" rief ich voller Angst und rannte aus der Klasse, meine Arme wehten Kraftlos im Wind und ich shclug mich oft selber, aber ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber, bis ich irgnendwann zu Boden fiel und Mike mich einholte.

"Bella, ich bringe dich zum Pastor er wird dich schon hinkriegen!"

"HALTS MAUL MIKE!" rief ich mit letzter Kraft bis ich spürte dass mich jemand hochhob.

"Super Man..." sagte ich glücklich und Kushcelte mich an ihn.

"Bella, hörst du mich?"

"Nein, Flieg los..."

"Fliegen...kann ich nicht, tut mir Leid.

"Oh nein, nicht du schon wieder...Edipuss..."

"Stehts zur Stelle. Und jetzt ab ins Krankenzimmer"

Er rannte los, und ich dachte doch dass wir Fliegen würden, abgesehen davon dass wir einpaarmal gegen Wänd egeknallt sind kamen wir da an und die fette Frau am Thresen brachte uns ins Krnakenzimmer, die muss wohl mit der fetten Frau im Sekreteriat verwandt sein...

"Kind, ich glaub du gehst lieber nachhause..." sagte die Krankenschwester und es war kaum zu übersehen dass sie sich an Edward rangemachte, naja, sie saß shcließlich auf seinem Schoß und im Hintergrund lief "Dirrty"...

"Nein, ich muss zum Unterricht...Sexualkunde..." sagte ich heiser und konnte nicht aufstehen, als ich es doch versuchte knallte ich mit dem Kopf gegen eine tief hängende Lampe und fiel zurück aufs Bett.

"Ich bring sie nachhause, baby, wir sehen uns Später."

"Ok Master Cullen..."

Ich hörte ein Kichern und war plötzlich in einem Auto...einem Volvo.

Es machte so schön Vroom-Vroom, ich dachte ich wäre im Autohimmel.

"Bella, kannst du sprechen?" fragte er mich und Ohrfeigte mich.

"Schlag mich nicht du Bastard!"

"Ich wollte nur sehen obs dir gutgeht" dann lachte er mich aus.

"Klar gehts mir gut...Hey, wohin fährst du vergewaltiger mich hin?!"

"Nachhause, Charlie weiß bescheid"

"Er ist doch im Gefängnis?"

"Wer...hat dann das Telefon abgenommen...?"

DUM DUM DUUUUM

"War bestimmr Toto, mein Hund."

"Du hats einen Hund?"

"Ja und einen Löwen wie es aussieht, mein Vater ist der Zinman weil er hinter Gittern steckt, und Mike muss die Vogelscheuche sein, null Hirn und so."

"Ich hätte dich in die Klappse bringen sollen"

"Hättest du."

Wir fuhren eine Zeit lang im Regen rum als ich die Musik in seinem CD Player endlich erkannte und Lauter stellte.

"Ach das ist nur..." begann Edward.

"Slipnot...ich weiß, dass ist auch meine Lieblings CD..." lächelte ich verliebt.

Wir hatten ja so viel gemeinsam...

Wir erzählten uns gegenseitig sachen über unsere Familien und sowas, Bla Bla, und dann hielt er vor meinem Haus an.

"Du Edipuss..."

"Nenn mich nicht so"

"Okay, Edward. Kommst du mit nach La Voosh? Alle gehen hin...Komm..."

"Was? Nie im Leben! Lieber springe ich von einer Klippe!"

"Hey das ist mein Part"

"Stimmt tut mir leid. Ich will nicht, nein, geht nicht. Ich bin an dem Tag auf den Schweizer Alpen, Skifahrer Jagen..."

"...Hä?"

"Ich meine in den Goat Rock Bergen dingsbums, du weißt schon, Camping..."

"Oh ja, du und dein...Vater. Viel spaß ihr Perversen"

Ich stieg aus und ließ ihn verwirrt zurück.

Und wieder hab ich gestriked!

Memo an mich selbst:

Gummistiefen für La Voosh besorgen, wird besitmmt totales Hundewetter...oder Wolfwetter wie mans will.


	7. Eichhörnchen und Katzen

Am nächsten Schultag war es total öde. Edward war wieder mit Doktor Perverso im Wald und ich saß wie auf heißen Kohlen in der Schule, es brannte mir unter den Fingernägeln, Edward zu sehen.

Das Mittagessen war noch schlimmer. Ich musste bei den komischen Jehova Leuten sitzen…ach nee, das sind ja die Christen….ehm…ich bin verwirrt? Kommt wohl vom Joint heute Morgen.

Mike prahlte damit wie er gestern ein Kind nach dem anderen Taufte und der Pastortyp voll stolz auf ihn war, aber es kam mir schon komisch vor als er sagte er hätte danach Privatgespräche mit den kleinen Jungs und so.

„Hey Mike. Ich habe gestern ein paar Waisenkindern geholfen." Sagte Lauren plötzlich und versuchte anscheinend nett zu gucken, was ihr nicht gelang.

„Ach, wirklich Lauren? Was hast du getan? Geld gespendet? Im Waisenhaus abgeholfen?"

„Nein, ich habe Geld an ‚ne Abtreibungsfirma gespendet! Dann gibt's keine Waisen erst!" sagte sie stolz und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an."

„Öhm…ja…" Mike drehte sich angewidert weg. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich Mitleid für Mike…ein bisschen…eher weniger…Gar nicht. Lauren merkte mein abwesendes Grinsen und piekte Mike in die Seite.

„Bella ist total in dich verknallt und will dich poppen"

„Lauren! Das ist ja unerhört, ist das! Nimm nicht solche Worte in den Mund…!"

„Ja sonst stopf ich ihn dir mit deinem eigenen Dünnpfiff du Kackbratze…." Fügte ich hinzu und stand bedrohlich guckend hinter ihr.

„Eh…ja, ich muss weg…" sagte sie plötzlich und rannte aus der Cafeteria…

„Vergiss Samstag nicht, Bella! SAMSTAG, LA VOOSH. Vergiss das nicht!!" sagte Tyler immer wieder.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben dass er immer noch lebte.

„Ich vergess es nicht, Spasstikopf."

„OKAY", „Hör auf zu schreien"

„Tut mir leid…"

„Geht doch…"

Am Abend saß ich am Esstisch und Toto neben mir. Ich hatte ihm die Dicken Harry Potter Bücher hingestellt damit er noch was sehen konnte…aber das Besteck rührte er irgendwie nicht an bis ich sie ihm an die Beine band.

„Weißt du, Toto, Edward hat erzählt dass er zu so komischen Bergen gehen will…irgendwas mit perfversem Campen. Meinst du es ist gut zu Campen in den…ehm…Goat Rocks Gebirge dings?"

„…"

„Oh, wirklich? Davon hat er ja nichts erwähnt. Es gibt da also viele Bären, hm?"

„…"

„Ja, bestimmt hat er sich nur versprochen. Du hast so recht Toto."

„Wuff!"

„Danke Toto, ich liebe dich!" ich umarmte das Wollknäul und ging ins Bett.

Ich spul mal bisschen vor. Es ist Samstag und die Kinder Gottes haben mich auf diesen stinkigen Strand mitgenommen. La Voosh. Der Name macht mir Angst.

Wir waren also da, die komischen Bibelschüler taten so als wären sie Cool und surften ein bisschen rum, ich lachte sie die meiste Zeit aus weil sie wie gestrandete Seehunde aussahen…

Doch dann kamen irgendwann so Indianerbubis vorbei und den einen kannte ich sogar…glaube ich.

„Du musst sein Isabella Swan" sagte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Bella. Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name Jakob Schwarz. Ich sein indianer. Ich sein Mächtig!" Er klopfte sich auf dioe Brust und sah stolz übers Wasser.

Die lange Augenbraue war total buschig und ekelhaft aber er sah ein bisschen süß aus, er hatte lange Haare.

„Bella wollte Edward einladen" sagte Lauren und hoffte Mike würde sie beachten.

„Ja aber er wollte nicht, der Spassti."

„Die Cullens kommen nicht hierher" sagte einer der verdächtig gleich aussah wie Jakob.

„Achja? Wieso?" fragte ich dann neugierig doch er sagte nichts mehr.

„Tun mir leid, Sam haben nicht mehr Text" sagte Jakob dann und wir liefen am Strand rum. Ich sah die perfekte Chance Jakob auszufragen.

Ich machte einen Schmollmund und wollte ihn dazu verführen alles zu sagen.  
„Jakob, warum kommen die Cullens nicht hierher?"

„Eh…weiß nicht."

„Sags mir…Mmhh"

„Eh…Sie sind Vampire!!"

„Was?!"

„Er ist ein Eichhörnchen! Mist…"

„Eh…bist du dumm?"

„Eh ja. Tut mir leid. Aber ´Billy wäre total sauer wenn ich dir was erzählen würde.

Und ich bin ein Werwolf"

„Eh…?"

„Ich bin eine Katze, Wuff!"

Überall nur Volltrottel, dachte ich bei mir und ließ ihn verdattert zurück.

Also mehr als vorher weiß ich jetzt auch nicht…

Ich hielt es nicht länger aus und lief den ganzen Weg zurück, Sport kann nicht schaden, und seitdem Edward das Wort „Fett" benutzt hat hab ich Angst zuzunehmen.

Memo an mich selbst:

Kleidergröße 0 ist mein neues Ziel.


	8. Das Kapitel der Gastauftritte

Kapitel 7: Das Kapitel der Gastauftritte

______

Als ich nach einpaar Stunden Fußmarsch zuhause ankam war es schon dunkel, und das Haus sah plötzlich total gruselig aus.

Total geil, vielleicht werd ich ja irgend so 'nen vertrottelten Geist sehen...denn ich bin ein GHOSTBUSTER!

Mein Gesichtsausdruck bei diesem gedanken konnte nichts anderes als die nachwirkungen vom Koks preisgeben, dieses Irre grinsen bekommt kein normalsterblicher hin wie ich...

Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlusselloch...überpringen wir diese perversitäten und spulen ein wenig weiter. Ich stand nackt in meinem Zimmer und machte Joga während im Hintergrund die CD lief die mir Phil geschenkt hatte.

Mir wurde langsam kalt, also zog ich meine alten Pyjamas an, mit dem Glücksbärchimuster.

"Britney Spears..." las ich auf der CD Hülle und verzog mein Gesicht, typisch Phil, die alte Schwuchtel.

Doch ich hörte plötzlich ein komisches Rascheln und röcheln von draußen und öffnete mein Fenster, und aus irgendeinem Grund rief ich Edwards namen.

"EDWAAARD?!?!"

"Hallo, mein Name Borat!" kam es vom Baum in unserem Vorgarten. Ich erschrack und sah mich um doch es war zu dunkel um was zu sehen.

"Mein Name Borat. Ich mag dich. Ich mag Sex, is nice!" hörte ich diese Stimme wieder, und dann stand plötzlich ein behaarter Typ in meinem Zimmer!

"Was zur Hölle willst du hier?!" fragte ich panisch und griff mir in die Haare, wie im Fernsehen die Leute das machen.

"Kleine amerikanische Mädchen, musst mir helfen. Ich suche in den US und A nach etwas...und ich brauche DEINE hilfe, sei froh!"

"Und das wäre...?" Ich redete mir ein das wäre eine Einbildung wegen den Drogen...

"Was soll ich sagen, wenn ich muss gehen zu Scheißloch?"

"Meinst du das Klo?"

"Zu dem Ort zum Machen Scheiße."

"Das Bad, Okay, Du..."

"Nicht zu baden. Um Dreck zu machen von Anus."

"Nicht zum Baden, klar. Die, die Toilette."

"Das Braune... Du machen... Du verstehen?"

"Ja, du kranker Bastard! Ich zeig dir wo wir unser Klo haben..."

" und zum Dank, kleines Mädchen, ich dir schenken beste Sex von Welt"

"Danke ich verzichte..."

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und zeigte dem Trottel wo unser Klo war, er faselte noch was von Muschimagnet und sowas aber ich hörte schon nichtmehr zu, er ging auch wieder aus dem Fenster.

Ich legte mich angepisst ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden schlief ich auch schon, kein wunder bei den ganzen Schlafmitteln...ich sag jetzt nicht Demerol, denn das wäre total scheiße von mir, deswegen sag ich nur D. Also, ja...was solls.

Ich träumte von einem Total geilen Strand, ich lag in meiner Liege und von irgendwo kam Hawaii Musik, total chillig und so.

Doch dann hörte ich von anderswo Wellen und sowas, obwohl vor mir das Meer war musste ich dem Geräusch folgen, ich hät mich selber schlagen können.

Doch plötzlich stand ich in einem dunklen Wald, toll Bella, sowas passiert auch nur dir!

Ich sah mich um, und wusste ich suche irgendwas...dann kam plötzlich Jakob aus dem Gebüsch und hatte ein Halsband an.

"Jakob?" fragte ich und musste mein Lachen verkneifen.

Er öffnete den Mund und nur ein piepsiges, hohes Bellen kam herraus.

"Spassti..:" murmelte ich und ging weiter, doch er folgte mir, und verwandelte sich plötzlich in einen kleinen...Chihuahua!"

"OMG Jakob! Du?? Warum nur?"

"Woof...!"

Ich hatte Angst vor Hunden, am meisten Vor den kleinen Rattenähnlichen, die man nicht gleich sah.

Ich kickte ihn in die Luft und er flog in hohem Bogen durchs gestrüpp.

"Puh, Glück gehabt..." flüsterte eine witzige Stimme an meinem Ohr.

"UAAHAHAA....!" rief ich vor Angst und fiel auf den Boden.

Ein komischer Kerl mit langem Bart und Turban stand hinter mir und warf mit Büchern ums sich.

"Ich bin gekommen um dich zu erleuchten, Mädchen mit hang zu Drama!"

"W-Wer...?"

"Mein Name Guru Pitka, ich bin den Weiten weg aus Indien gekommen um dich wieder auf den Rechten weg zu gleiten...begleiten...! Du bist meine neue Schülerin und ich bin dein Guru, verstehst du!"

"Nein ich verstehe nichts, ich glaube ich hab nur wieder einen Albtraum..."

"Wenn du hilfe bei deiner Selbstfindung brauchst, mein Kind dann ließ mein Buch 'Wenn du glücklich bist und du weißt es, denk noch mal drüber nach', denn du wirst niemals Glücklich sein, wnen du nicht lernst dich selbst zu lieben"

"Das kenne ich doch irgendwoher"

"Wahrscheinlich hast du mein Buch 'Die Kuh macht Muh, die Kühe machen Mühe' gelesen, denn eine meiner Größten weißheiten handelt davon dass das leben schwer sein kann, doch man muss es immer mit Humor angehen!"

"So wie der Spruch der in der Männertoilette an der Raststätte nach Port Angeles stand? 'Der Witz liegt in deiner Hand'?"

"Hör auf meinen Text zu klauen!"

"Hat hier jemand die Pizza 69 bestellt, auch French Kiss genannt wie in die Porno" sagte eine 2. Stimme und drehte mich um, und sah einen total ekligen Justin Timberlake vor mir, mit einem Celine Dion T-Shirt an.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?!" fragte ich verzweifelt und sah dann Edward aus der Dunkelheit kommen.

"Oh Edward!" ich bekam Herzaugen.

"Halts maul, und wach auf! Du hättest vorm Schalfengehen nicht Kiffen sollen, du dumme Ziege!" zischte er und streichelte den Chihuahua-Jakob in seiner Hand.

Ich wachte schreiend auf und musste festestellen dass immernoch Britney lief.

Ein glück dass Charlie im Knast war, er wäre von meinem Geplärre bestimmt aufgewacht.

Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, zum Glück war Samstag...glaubte ich. Naja egal.

Ich ging online und sprach mit einpaar Pedo's die sich gern mit mir getroffen hätten, aber die waren total hässlich.

Dann stolperte ich über ein Animexx-Pop up mit der überschrift "ALLES TOTAL GEIL VAMPIRE UND SO" und einer nackten Tussi drunter, auf eine Seite über Vampire...

Total lustig da, überall so Zeug mit komischen Namen.

Dann stolperte ich wieder und fand was über die "Madonni Guyrici" aus Großbritannien, die bösen oder sowas.

Da gabs sogar ein Bild von denen. Total süß die Kinder, nur die kleinen Schwarzen passten nicht so ins Bild...

Doch die beschreibung passte; Kreidebleich, immer da wenn man ihn braucht, auch wenn er ziemlich weit weg stand, überaus stark, und total geilaussehend...

Aber komisch war, dass er am Tag rausgehen konnte...ich stellte mir vor wie er, wie eine Rosiene zusammenschrumpfte und dann verpuffte.

Das turnte mich an, also fummelte ich ein bisschen an mir rum.

Ich entschied mich danach ein bisschen rauszugehen und vielleicht einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen nach all den Drogen in letzter Zeit.

Ich dachte eine Minute nach und dam zu dem Entschluss dass ich Edward liebte oder sowas...und ihn nicht in ruhe lassen würde.

Also ging ich mit diesem total guten Entschluss nachhause und ging wieder in mein Zimmer.

Ich lüftete ein wneig, es miefte...und ich merkte dass mein Fenster viel leichter aufging als normal...naja, ist ja nicht so dass mich jemand Stalkt.

Ich hab Sonntag durchgeschlafen...also den ganzen Tag.

Monatag war ich in der Schule, ich stand Gemütlich auf dem Schulhof als Mike wieder angehümpft kam, und grade was sagen wollte.

"Bevor du jetzt wieder versuchst mich auf ein Date einzuladen, du Spasstmat, erzähle ich dir eins.

Deine kleine Sektenschnecke, Jessica, fährt total auf dich ab, und du Hirntotet bemerkst das nicht mal. Sie hat Fotos von dir in ihrem Spint hängen und auf ihrer Homepage stehen Selbstgeschriebene Gedichte über dich. Sie hat sogar Nacktfotos von dir, aus der Umkleidekabine.

Ich glaube das reicht, und solltest du nochmal hierherkommen, und um ein Date fragen, werde ich dir einhändig die Minieier aberreissen, alles klar?"

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ihn nicht gleich zu vermöbeln, und es klappte.

Er haute ab und quatschte gleich Jessica an, die ihm vor freude um den Hals fiel...weil er mit ihr geredet hat, wohl gemerkt.

Ich hatte also meine ruhe vor dem...aber dann wurde ich wieder total Emo-isch, weil Edward-Schatz nicht in de Schule war...und seine ganze Sippe war auch weg..ich fühlte mich so leer, Sinnlos und verloren...ich war süchtig...nach Edward...und Crack...und Meth...und...Schoko..lade...

Ich bekam krämpfe und fiel auf den Boden.

Nach einer Sekunde stand ich auf und guckte nur noch traurig.

Denn ich war offiziell ein Emo.

"Ich bin soo traurig..." sagte ich und schniefte einmal. Plötzlich kam eine fette Frau aus dem Gebüsch, dicht gefolgt von einem farbigen Liliputaner.

"Bist du auch ein Emo?" fragte ich traurig guckend, als mir der kleine gegens Schienbein kickte.

"AUUUH" schrieb ich und kickte ihn weg.

Die Frau guckte gespannt auf ihren Laptop und murmelte vor sich hin.

"Die Kinder...sind... A-B-gehauen...die kinder sind A-B-gehauen!...Was?! Die Kinder sind abgehauen?! Auf zum Batmobil!" und schon rannte die fette Frau weg.

"Renn, Schlampe, renn!" rief ich ihr nach und popelte gelangweilt in der Nase.

Als ich zuhause war, rief Jessica an und erzählte irgendwas von Date mit Mike...und laberte irgendwas von Shoppen.

Als sie mir versicherte in Port Angeles gab es Drogendealer, sagte ich zu.

Ich legte mich vors Haus auf die Wiese und hoffte die Ameisen würden mich auffressen.

Plötzlich rannten auf der Straße Shia Labeouf und Megan Fox vorbei, dicht gefolgt von irgend'nem Roboter Scheißding.

Der Krach war ja kaum auszuhalten!

"Haut ab, ihr nervensägen!" schrie ich und legte mir einen alten Schmöker übers Gesicht um besser einzuschlafen, doch es ging nicht, überall waren Leute zu lesen die sich irgendwie, wie Edward anhörten...Edmund, Edward, Edwina...Eduardooo.

Ich wachte irgendwann auf, und fühlte mich plötzlich einsam...kein Charlie...Toto wurde gestern zu meinem Abendessen...ich bin ganz einsam...

Traurig schlürfte ich rein und ging ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag fehlten die blöden Cullens wieder, also hielt mein Emo-Sein länger an.

Dann kamen Angie und Jess mich zuhause Abholen um nach Port Angeles zu gehen.

Cash ausgeben, yippie!

Memo an mich selbst:

Hund schmeckt gut, mehr davon.


End file.
